District 4 Mystery
by penguinchic19
Summary: Roselynn Odair and her brother Finnick never knew who their father was. both being victors of the Hunger Games, they soon realize that Panem has been keeping secrets. Its up to them and a group of unknown people to exploit the Capital. Who knows, they might even meet their father on their quest.
1. Where it began

** Hi everyone! I'm new to this whole writing thing so bear with me here haha. I don't have much to say here so I'll just get right to writing! This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games. I'll try my best at updating regularly. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own The Hunger Games. **

Screams, crying, bright lights. That's all that I have been hearing since that day. When I close my eyes, my mind replays everything. Every person that I have killed, to every cannon that went off. It seems to never end.

Let me introduce myself; my name is Roselynn Odair. Before any of you ask, yes Finnick is my brother. In fact, we are twins. Surprising right? We both were in the Hunger Games; he was in the 65th while I was in the 66th. Got to love the whole back to back victories. Anyway, my brother and I sort of look alike. We both have the tan skin that our district is known for. We also have the same hair. Honey-blonde and curly. My hair falls past my waist while his is just blow his eyebrows. We both are sarcastic, me more so than he is. We are as close as siblings can get. We try to take care of each other when the flash backs occur.

"Roselynn are you ready to go yet? You've been in there for a long time already!" yelled Finnick. Oh yeah, today is the reaping of the 68th Hunger Games. Each year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12-18 are chosen to fight to the death with 23 other kids. Some tributes, as they call them, have been training since they were young. They think that beoming a Victor is all about honor. They are so wrong. The children who are trained for the games are called Careers. They show no mercy to other tributes and take great pride in killing. Those districts are 1, 2, and 4. Oh, did I mention that Finnick and I live in district 4? No? Oops.

District 4 is different than the other career districts. We give the option for the children who want to train. If they do not, then they go to regular school. Anyway, back to the story.

I rush down the stairs to find Finnick waiting impatiently by the door. When he sees me, he sighs and shakes his head.

"You're going to get us in trouble one day little urchin." He says as I quickly put on my shoes.

"Well at least we're not going to be a drunken mess like Haymitch is every year." I replied as we quickly made our way to the town square. "And stop calling me little urchin Finn!" I yelled as I tried to hit him. He hastily moved away as I swiped again. As our little dance continued, he kept snickering when I missed.

"You ARE a little urchin though, always so feisty! You need to stop being like Johanna around people!" Johanna Mason from District 7. She had won her games at the age of 16. She pretended to be scared when the games started, but then became a killing machine when there weren't a lot of people left. She's crazy with an axe.

Before I could reply, we had arrived to the town square. I began to get a little nervous. This is only the second time that I would be the first time that I am mentoring someone. Finnick could sense my nervousness and quickly gave my hand a squeeze. When they had announced the mentors for these games, Finnick and I started to make our way to the stage. It seemed like forever till we had gotten there. We stood next to the district 4 advisor. She is different from the one that I remember from my games. She looks younger. All well. I kind of zoned out for a bit until I heard the womens' annoying capital voice.

"Ladies first!" she had a huge smile on her face as she reached into the bowl to choose a name. finally, she picked one and opened it. "Sierra Sealittle!" I quickly scanned the crowd to find the girl. When I did find her, I was not worried. She had a smirk on her face as she was being escorted up the stairs. She looked like the typical career. She should be fine.

"For the boys; Caol Storm!" I looked around to find the boy. He looked to be about 12 or 13. He was shaking already. When he finally made it to the stage my brother went to stand next to him and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Following my brothers example, I out my hand on the girls shoulder. She tilted her head to look at me and smirked. I shook my head at her right before the woman started talking again.

"I present to you: your tributes to the 68th Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

**HEY EVERYONE! So sorry that this chapter is short! I promise as the story progresses, they will become longer! **** ill try to update as soon as I can. Probably (hopefully) tomorrow after my final. (: have a fantastic day everyone! Reviews are always welcomed. But if you do take the time to review, please be kind. Like I said before,, this is my first story. **


	2. Who say what now?

**HEYYYYYYY! So I'm finally done with all of my finals! YAY! That means I'll be home for about a month! So hopefully that means I might be able to post more often than I thought! :D haha. Anyway on with the story**! **Just so you guys know, I'm just going to skip the whole Hunger Games shanigans and say that both of the tributes died. Sorry if that is what you were looking forward to! **

Watching both of the tributes both die in the cornucopia in horrific ways was terrifying. It was something that I will never forget. I don't know how Finnick can watch this every year, knowing that children from our home are being killed. I look over at Finnck on the train, watching him play with a piece of rope. He always does that when he is stressed. I got up from my spot from the table and slowly made my way over to him. As I get closer, I start to shake. All of the memories from our games as well as the one that just happened, I couldn't handle it. By the time that I got to him, I was crying. I felt Finnick wrap his arms around me, trying to calm me down.

"How can you handle watching children die every year?! It's pure torture! Those kids screams, watching their murder, how can you handle it all?!" I scream as I cry into his chest harder. He just continues to rub my back as he gently rocks me. After I calm down a little, to the point where I'm not screaming anymore. After my sobbing quieted, he began to speak.

"It gets harder every year. You just can't let it get to you. You know that there is always a chance of dying in there. When we were in the games, we almost died. You nearly died. But it is a different story when it's not your games. I know you feel responsible for what happened to them. But it isn't your fault. You weren't the one who killed them. You did your best to prepare them for what was bound to happen. You got them sponsors, you did everything you could do." As he was speaking, I began to realize he was right. I didn't answer him after that. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip back to district four.

When we made it back, tension grew between everyone on the train. Finnick and I stood in front of the door, waiting for the doors to open. We stood side by side, before the door opened, he grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. When the door finally opened, all we heard was silence. We walked out onto the stage and took in our surroundings. Everyone was staring at us, waiting for one of us to start talking. I looked over at Finnick and wached him take a deep breath. My eyes followed him as he walked to the microphone.

"We are sorry for the families who have lost their children. As you all saw, these games were tougher than anyone expected. Those other tributes had far more skill than anyone could imagine, and we, as their mentors, think that the way that they went was for the best. They had tried so hard to win for you people. For their district. We know that they felt that honor when they took their last breath. I know it is hard to bury someone that you love, never being able to see their faces again, and their memory slowly fading away from you. But just remember, they will always be with you, if not in your mid, then in your heart. They are watching over you as we speak, looking at your faces one last time before going to rest in peace. They had told us to tell you that they love you all, and that they love this district. We are so sorry that there was nothing else that we could do for them." Before anyone can say anything else, he quickly grabbed my hand and we left towards the Victors Village. As we were walking towards our houses, people had stopped and stared at us. I tried to ignore them and started to walk faster. When we made it to our houses (which were next to each other) we quietly walked inside my house. Finnick went into the living room while I went into the kitchen to grab glasses of water. As I waited for the water to change over to cold, there was a loud crash coming from the living room. I ran towards the sound and skidded to a stop when I reached the door way.

I peered inside to check the damage. My eyes widened with what I saw. In my living room, there was a man dressed in a toga, holding up my brother by his throat. I silently checked my pockets for the knife I always carry with me. When I found it, I quietly rounded the corner and got ready to throw it at this mysterious man. Before I could throw it, he spun around, still holding my brother by his throat, but his feet were on the ground.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. He didn't answer me, instead he just stared. When his eyes finally met mine, I gasped. They were the exact same color as Finnicks. Come to think of it, he does look a little like Finnick and I.

"Answer me, who are you?!" I demanded once again, inching closer. The man just kept staring at me. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"I am your father, Poseidon. God of the sea. You both are in grave danger." Finnick and I just stared wide eyed at him. What?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! I'm sure you guys guessed that was going to happen haha. Well anyway! Next chapter ill try and make it longer. Thanks for reading :D **


	3. Update!

**HEYYYYYY EVERYONE! **

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WORK AND WHATNOT! ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE I AM ON MID WINTER BREAK! I LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY. I APRECIATE IT! **


	4. Father From The Sea

**Since I just updated you all on whats going on, I thought I would just update with another chapter as an apology! Enjoy (: **

I stared blankly at the man who was still holding my brother. It just didn't add up. Why would he show up all of a sudden? Why does he have that crazy idea that he's a god?! I kept staring between him and my brother, anger started to bubble inside of me.

"Look. I don't care who you think you are, but you better put my brother down. These past few weeks have been absolute hell for us both, and I would appreciate it if you just left us the hell alone! We don't need this right now. We don't need some psycho claiming he is our father, let alone the god of the sea! You're just some crazy toga wearing man that thinks he can get through to us. Why don't you just leave us alone, so we can try and live normal lives! Since you claim to be our father, what happened to you when we were younger?! HUH?! WHY DID YOU ABANDON US HERE?! OUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! WE WERE BOTH FORCED INTO THE GAMES BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU JUST WALTZ BACK INTO OUR LIVES EXPECTING US TO JUST ACCEPT YOU HERE?!" I screamed at this "Poseidon" man. During my rant, he let go of my brother and slowly started walking towards me. By the time I was finished, he was in front of me just staring into my eyes.

"You have your mothers peculiar eye color." Was all he said to me. When he said that, I lost it. I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the face. He just stood there and took the punch full force. I kept punching the man with all of my might to take my frustration, anger, and pain out. A couple of minutes after, my brother struggled to pull me off of him. I resisted at first because I wasn't done with this bastard, but I relented and let him drag me off. The man just laid on the grounded for a bit and then slowly stood up. Finnick and I just stared in amazement because it looks like he wasn't just beaten to a pulp. When he stood at his full height, I started to study his face. He had tan skin, sea green eyes, and he was tall, about 6'3". I started to see the resemblance between us and him. He and Finnick shared the same eye color, as well as height. We all had the same skin color. Finnick seemed to snap out of it faster than I did, and walked slowly to the man.

"If you really are our father, why are you here now? Why weren't you here when we were growing up? Or when mother died? Or even when we were forced into the games? Why now instead of any other day?" Finnick spoke softly. I studied the man carefully as we waited his response. He looked at us both and took a breath.

"As I told you both before, I am the god of the sea. My brother Zeus, is the king of the gods. He made a law stating that any god is forbidden to see their child. It's because his daughter, Talia, gave her life to protect her friends from monsters that were trying to kill them. He figured that if he could not see his daughter again, then no god should. I was there when you both were born, but what your mother and I had was pure friendship. She wanted a child but no man would be with her. She begged and pleaded with me to help her. I relented and bedded with her. When Finnick was born, I have never been gladder in my life. I loved you with all of my heart. I was the one who named you, Finnick. As for you Roselynn, you were a surprise. I fell in love with a woman in America, named Sally Jackson. I came to tell your mother that I would no longer be able to visit as often as I could. She accepted and we drank most of the night away. Later, she found out she was pregnant with you. This does not mean that I love you any less, I am very proud of the young woman you have become. Please believe me, I can to warn you that it is no longer safe here in your district. Zeus gave me permission to bring you to both to Camp Half-Blood to keep you safe." He finished his speech with a deep breath. I believed him because I remember our mother telling us stories about our father. How she loved him dearly as a friend and helped her out in a time of need. She always said that she was always in his debt for bringing her the two most important things in her life.

"Say we believe you, what is so bad about being in Panem? We're victors, we are capable of handling ourselves." I said looking into his eyes. His eyes held a gentle kindness while they were locked into mine. He smiled gently at me before answering my question.

"I have no doubt that you both are capable of handling your selves. But Panem is going to be under attack soon by monsters that you have never seen before. Please take my word and come with me to this camp. I swear to you that you both will be safe." He pleaded with us. Finnick and I looked at each other, silently talking to one another. Be both looked at our father at the same time, basking in the silence for a bit longer. We both spoke at the same time.

"We'll go with you."

**TADA! So I decided to update right after I poster the update. I don't know when the next time ill update, but hopefully it'll be soon! I'm thinking about starting another story involving the anime's Fairy Tail and Sailor Moon. If you haven't heard of them, I highly suggest you guys watch them! Much Love! **


End file.
